


Can I Offer you a Saltine in These Trying Times?

by Cherry_Sofa_729



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sofa_729/pseuds/Cherry_Sofa_729
Summary: Prompt: Janus is a terrible patient. The amount of drama one snake man can produce over the common cold is positively uncanny. Despite the whining and the flopping, Patton takes care of him patiently. He understands that Janus is starved for attention and his love language is dramatics, and doesn't mind playing along
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Can I Offer you a Saltine in These Trying Times?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by the amazing @parallelmonsoon (Tumblr) on his discord server!

“I can’t BREATHE!”  
  
Patton chuckled to himself as he listened to his rather pathetic boyfriend suck in a copious amount of snot. Do snakes even produce snot? Patton didn’t know, but Janus was currently, apparently, suffocating on his own mucus. 

“Blow your nose, sweetie.” Patton said calmly, stirring the soup he had heating up on the stove. Though Janus only had a cold, his dramatic boyfriend had formally declared that he could spend the whole day moping on the couch if he wished, because he was sick and that was the only way he would ever get better. 

Well, moping on the couch and Patton’s unwavering attention were apparently the cures his love required, not any real medicine, oh no. Janus put up a major fuss whenever Patton tried to force any medication down his throat. 

“Patton are you anywhere close to being done over there?!” Patton could hear Janus’ adorable pout in his grumpy words. 

He looked over and sure enough, his sickly boyfriend was turned to look over the back of the couch. Janus was completely wrapped up in a blanket burrito, red eyes narrowed, chapped lips in a firm pout, and thin nose dripping snot. 

“I’m almost done, love. Now wipe your nose.” Patton said, stirring the soup. 

“Can’t.” Janus whined, sucking in more snot with a sound eerily similar to a garburator. “‘M out of tissues.”

“Oh poor thing.” Patton cooed. He smirked, noticing the smallest smile twitch of Janus’ mouth. Of course. His sweetheart just wanted some affection and attention. Luckily, Patton loved to baby his significant others, especially when they weren’t feeling well. “Here, love. I have soup for you, and you can use napkins as tissues and I’ll text Roman to get you some more and drop them off, okay?” Patton came over with a hot bowl of soup and a few napkins. He set the bowl on the coffee table and leaned over to give his pouty boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Janus blew his nose, and promptly fell into a sneezing fit. 

“A-a-HACHOO!! Achoo! God, why me- AAACHU!”

Patton rubbed his baby’s back comfortingly as Janus blew his nose again. 

With a sort of frustrated scowl at his sickness, Janus picked up the bowl of soup and had a couple spoonfuls. 

God, he was so congested he could barely taste his boyfriend’s soup! 

Janus’ eyes narrowed. He hated being sick. Despised it with his whole being. Oh, he loved lounging about with people waiting on you hand and foot, but that was only fun when you weren’t suffering! Some displeased god was slowly filling his nose with slime and his brain with cotton. His body ached, beaten to a pulp in his internal battle with whatever bacteria had infested him. 

_Screw this._ He thought. 

Though he made sure to eat slow, about halfway done the bowl his stomach started to ache a little, which did not help his already foul mood in the slightest. 

“Patttttonnnn!” He whined, flopping down, pressing his snotty face into Patton’s lap. 

“Ah ah sweetie, you gotta sit up to eat, okay?”

“Don’t wanna eat.”

Patton sighed. Of course, after he heated up this soup and got it ready for him, now he didn’t wanna eat it. However he just smiled. “You feeling nauseous, love?”

“A little.” Janus mumbled into his thighs. He didn’t want to admit that his stupid body was losing the battle. 

“Would you like me to rub your tummy?” 

“Yeah!” Patton should’ve known. Sick Janus leapt at any sort of physical touch or affection. 

He got seated comfortably with his back to Patton’s chest and the father figure figment slowly began to rub Janus’ tummy in large circles. It quickly became clear that Jan was lying about just being a little bit nauseous, the way his stomach swirled and growled didn’t convince Patton that he was okay. 

“Do you feel like you might be sick, sweetie?” Janus soaked up the affection like a sponge, too absorbed to really process the question. “Jay, how nauseous do you feel, honey?”

That’s when Janus noticed the way his stomach kinda felt like a ship being tossed around in a hurricane. Then it cramped, a splitting pain throughout his entire middle that made him curl in around himself. And he was very, very certain he was going to vomit. 

“Pat… oh, I don’t feel good!” He said, moaning out his words. He balled up his shirt around his middle, trying to soothe his churning stomach. 

“Oh okay, okay. Hold on for just one second.

Patton hurriedly set him on the couch and found the bucket they were keeping near for this exact situation. 

“Patttonnn…” He whined again. “I’m- I’m…” His stomach really didn’t want to cooperate right now, huh. 

Patton put the bucket in his lap and started to soothingly rub his back. “Come on love, it’s okay, you’ll feel better when it’s over.”

With a gag and a nauseating belch, he vomited up his boyfriend’s delicious soup. God, Patton probably worked hard on that, and here he was tossing it all up. 

Patton sighed. “Can I offer you a saltine in these trying times?” He said with a dorky smile. 

Janus looked at him blearily, coughed, gagged, and vomited again. 

He hated being sick. 


End file.
